


Fangs Fogarty imagine

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Fangs Fogarty imagines from my tumblrs





	1. Yours (nsfw)

Three days ago you and Moose had been partnered up for a lab project in chemistry and Fangs was not happy about it.

He wouldn’t say he was a jealous person but watching his boyfriend get hit on for three days straight by the popular jock Moose Mason right in front of him made him slightly jealous.

Or very jealous and you still had one more day in the lab.

Fangs currently had you pinned down to your bed, his lips attached to your neck.

Suddenly he nipped lightly at the skin there making you moan.

But then his nips started to turn into bites, each one harsher than the last.

“Woah, now I see why they call you Fangs,” you chuckled.

Fangs lifted his head from your neck, looking directly into your eyes.

“I’m gonna mark every last part of you so that doof Mason knows exactly who you belong to.”

He returned his attention to your neck, leaving hickeys all the way down to your collarbone.

His hand slipped inside your boxers, teasing the shaft of your cock with his fingertips.

Pulling your t-shirt over your head he continued his journey down your chest, leaving a path of his marks in his wake.

He stroked your cock slowly, arriving at your hips.

Kissing gently and then biting down on your v lines you threw your head back against your pillow.

“Fuck,” you groaned.

“Whose are you Y/N,” Fangs said tugging your jeans and boxers down to bite at your thighs as he continued stroking you.

“Yours,” you mumbled.

“I didn’t hear you,” Fangs smirked.

“Yours Fangs I’m yours,” you shouted.

Fangs grinned and nipped once more at your thigh before licking up the shaft of your cock.

“Oh god,” you moaned, Fangs swirling his tongue around the tip.

He wrapped his lips around your cock, sucking shallowing.

You tangled your fingers in his hair, gripping and pulling gently.

He took more of you into his mouth inch by inch until your cock hit the back of his throat.

Bobbing his head back and forth he dug his nails into your thighs, leaving deep red marks behind.

“Oh shit I’m gonna-“ and with that you were cumming.

Fangs held your hips down to the mattress to stop them from bucking up uncontrollably.

When the last of your spasms hit Fangs slowly released your cock from his lips.

He gazed his eyes all over your body, admiring all the marks he had left on you.

Smiling he kissed your thighs softly, places kisses over each hickey as he made your way back up your body until he reached your lips.

“You need ice or anything?” Fangs asked.

“I’m fine, I just need some sleep,” you chuckled.

“Then lets get some sleep,” Fangs husked, wrapping his arms around you.


	2. Model (nsfw)

You opened the door to the school’s art room after reserving it for the evening to work on your latest project.

What you found on the other side however was quite the surprise.

“Fangs! Why… why are you naked,” you asked.

“You said you wanted to paint me,” Fangs responded casually.

“I-I know I did but-“ you stuttered.

“You always did talk about wanting to try using a nude model,” he grinned.

“Well it’s going to be very hard to concentrate when that nude model is my boyfriend,” you blushed.

“Maybe that was my evil plan all along,” he joked.

You laughed, giving in and setting up your painting supplies.

Fangs sat on a stool in the center of the room, sitting completely still as you attempted to paint him nearby.

You kept glancing down at his cock, taking a deep breath every time to focus back on the painting.

This time when you looked down you noticed Fangs had an erection and you nearly forgot how to breath.

“How’s the painting looking?” Fangs asked playfully.

“I don’t know about the painting but my model is looking quite divine,” you told him.

You set your brush down, sauntering over to Fangs and kneeling in front of him.

“I think it’s time for a break,” you said gripping his cock and taking a lick up the length of his shaft.

Fangs bit his lip, gripping the stool for balance.

You swirled your tongue around the tip, sucking him into your mouth.

You stroked the base of his cock, bobbing your head shallowly.

“Fuck,” Fangs groaned.

You released Fangs’ cock from between your lips and looked up at him.

“You did this on purpose didn’t you.”

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t hoping it’d turn into something like this,” Fangs smiled.

You laughed and shook your head, taking Fangs back into your mouth.

This time you took Fangs in fully, massaging his balls.

Fangs grip on the stool turned his knuckles white, gasping as he came in your mouth.

Pulling away from Fangs you got back to your feet, putting your hands on his thighs and leaning down to kiss him.

“That was fun,” you smiled.

“I’ll be your model anytime if we get to do that,” Fangs grinned.


	3. Ready (nsfw)

“It’s unlocked,” Fangs said happily, tugging you inside the classroom after trying three other doors during your lunch period.

“Mr. Spencer’s room too, perfect, that guy is a douche anyway,” you said realizing who’s classroom it was.

Fangs pushed you up against one of the desks, kissing you hard and unbuttoning your jeans to slip a hand inside.

He stroked your cock a few times until you were hard, then turning you around and bending you over the desk.

He tugged your jeans down to your ankles before undoing his own.

Circling your asshole with his fingertips he eased them inside to open you up for him.

“Fangs,” you grunted, “i’m ready just fuck me already before the bell rings.”

“Your wish is my command,” he smirked, pushing his cock into you.

“Oh fuck,” you moaned loudly.

He held onto your hips, building up a steady rhythm with his thrusts.

You bit down onto your arm to muffle your moans so no one could hear what was happening in the classroom.

Fangs meanwhile was smirking proudly, thrusting roughly and getting closer to cumming.

He bent over you, his chest on your back as he reached around to stroke your cock again.

“I want to cum at the same time,” he said nipping on your ear.

You nodded in understandment as Fangs’ hand moved up and down your cock rapidly.

With a few more thrusts Fangs was cumming inside you, causing you to release onto the desk beneath you.

When both of you calmed down he pulled out of you, kissing the back of your neck as he did so.

You fixed your jeans, Fangs’ clothes already looking like they were never touched.

He grabbed a handful of tissues from Mr. Spencers’ desk, wiping the table off that you came on.

He contemplated throwing the tissues away before putting them right in the center of Spencers’ desk.

“That’s for failing me on the last test, dick.” Fangs smiled.


	4. Don't make a sound (nsfw)

Fangs had you in the bathroom of the Whyte Wyrm, bent over the sink, thrusting into you from behind.

“Nobody saw us come in here, be quiet or we’ll get caught,” Fangs whispered in your ear.

A few minutes later you let out a low moan not able to contain it.

“You make another sound and it’s game over,” Fangs warned nipping at your ear and kissing the back of your neck.

He thrusted into you faster, holding onto your hips.

You were gripping the edge of the sink so tight while trying to stay silent that your knuckles began to turn white.

Fangs reached around to grab your cock, stroking you hastily.

With the added pressure you had to bite down on your arm to not let any moans escape and Fangs was loving every second of it.

Fangs stroked faster and thrusted harder until you came undone.

With just a few more thrusts Fangs was cumming too.

When you both calmed down Fangs pulled out of you and tugged his jeans back up from around his ankles.

While you fixed your own clothes Fangs took a look at your arm where you had bit yourself.

“I always liked that you were a biter,” He teased you.


	5. It's only Tuesday (nsfw)

You were on your hands and knees on his bed, Fangs thrusting into you from behind.

“Shit, I’m gonna cum,” you grunted.

Fangs snaked his hand around, stroking your cock swiftly as he continued his movements.

Your whole body tensed up as you released onto the mattress under you.

“Quick, turn around,” Fangs muttered.

He pulled out of you and you rolled over onto your back.

Fangs jerked himself off until he came on your chest.

When his breathing returned to normal he looked down at your chest, proudly admiring his work.

He got off the bed, grabbing a bottle of water and a towel, handing them over to you when he climbed back into bed next to you.

You dabbed the towel over your chest and took a swig of water, giving it to Fangs.

After taking a drink he put the water bottle on his night stand and turned on his side to face you.

He put his hand on your cheek, directing you to kiss him.

You thought it was going to be a gentle kiss but within seconds Fangs was sliping his tounge into your mouth.

You felt his cock getting hard again against your thigh and pulled away from him.

“We’ve been at it like rabbits, how are you still horny?” You laughed.

“We’ve only had sex like five times this week,” he retorted.

“Fangs, it’s tuesday.”

“So should I go take a cold shower then?” He asked raising an eyebrow.

“Only if I can join you,” you smirked.


	6. The Whyte Wyrm bathroom

No one knew you were gay, no one besides your boyfriend Fangs that is.

The two of you had been dating in secret for months because you weren’t quite ready to come out yet and Fangs understood that.

That’s why when he subtly dragged you into the Whyte Wyrm bathroom after watching you play a round of pool with Sweet Pea he grabbed the ‘out of order’ sign and hung it up to ensure no one would come in while you guys were in there.

“Someone’s eager aren’t we?” you teased.

“I can’t help it, how could I not get turned on when you are constantly bending over the pool table showing off that perfect ass of yours,” he groaned pushing you up against the sink and roughly kissing you.

You rubbed your hand against the crotch of his jeans and you could already feel his boner even through the thick material.

“We gotta be quick before Toni notices the sign on the door,” he mumbled against your lips.

You nodded and got onto your knees, unbuckling his belt and pulling it open.

Lowering his boxers just enough to let his cock spring free you took a long lick up the shaft, kissing the tip before taking it into your mouth.

“Shit Y/N,” he moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure.

You bobbed your head up and down and he began rolling his hips in time with your movements.

“Play with yourself, I want to see you,” he ordered and you did just that.

You let your own hard cock out from your jeans and stroked yourself, Fangs grinning proudly above you while running his fingers through your hair.

A few minutes later and Fangs was on the edge of cumming when the door behind you burst open.

“What the fuck,” Sweet Pea muttered and you and Fangs quickly hurried to make yourselves decent.

“Come on Sweet Pea, occupado man,” Fangs grumbled, trying to stuff his still hard cock back into his pants.

“Not my fault Toni asked me to see why there was an out of order sign on the bathroom,“ Sweet Pea stated, “damn Y/N, I knew Fangs liked the fellas but I didn’t know you did too.”

“I was gonna tell you eventually,” you shrugged.

“So was this like a one time thing or-” he started to ask.

“What the hell is going on in here Sweet Pea, Tall boy is getting pissy about not being able to piss,” Toni said suddenly entering the bathroom with Jughead right behind her, “Fangs? Y/N? What are you guys doing in here?”

“Uh, we were.. you know-” Fangs stuttered not sure what to say.

“They were fucking,” Sweet Pea grinned cheekily.

“Wait you two are together?” Jughead asked.

“Yes,” you admitted.

“Didn’t see that one coming,” he said.

“I think Fangs sure saw himself cumming,” Sweet Pea laughed and Fangs punched him in the shoulder.

“Listen I’m super happy for you guys but please keep your sexcapades out of this bathroom, at least during open hours,” Toni said before exiting the bathroom, yelling at Tall boy that he could stop bitching and finally pee.

You and Jughead left the bathroom after her, Fangs and Sweet Pea following right behind.

“Way to go Fogarty, you got a good one,” Sweet Pea said high fiving his best friend.


	7. The movies

“Come on babe, pretty much everyone in town is going tonight,” you pleaded to your boyfriend.

“But ‘Love, Simon’? Isn’t that some lame romance movie?” Fangs groaned.

“Yes but it’s a queer romance movie,” you retorted.

“You really want to go see this movie?”

“I really do.”

“Alright, fine,” he smiled slightly, “I’ll go, but only for you.”

You kissed him quickly, “thank you Fangs and who knows, maybe you’ll even like it.”

“Doubtful,” he laughed.

You showed up at Bijou, waiting around in the lobby and at one point saw Toni talking to Cheryl at the concessions stand.

“You think Toni’s got a chance with the rich girl?” Fangs asked.

“I thought they hated each other?” you replied.

“They don’t seem to hate each other right now,” Fangs grinned watching Cheryl bring the straw of her coke bottle to her lips and smiling at Toni.

“You know what, they’d actually be really cute together,” you chuckled.

“I think Toni would agree with you on that one, hey the usher is opening the doors,” Fangs said motioning to where everyone was now filing into the theater.

You grabbed your snacks and headed inside, taking your seats near the middle of the room.

The lights dimmed and people cheered as the movie started.

Fangs looked a bit bored throughout the beginning of the movie, he always did prefer watching stuff blow up rather than the cliché coming of age/romance stories but towards the end of the film you looked at him and saw a few stray tears running down his cheek.

You didn’t say anything, knowing the story probably hit close to home for him you just wiped the tears away with your thumb and kissed his cheek.

Later that night you were sitting next to him at a booth in Pop’s which was somewhat packed with people who also decided to grab a bite to eat after the movie.

Fangs had one arm around your shoulders and used his free hand to grab yours, intertwining your fingers.

“Thanks for making me go tonight, I had fun,” he said.

“So you did like it,” you teased.

“I must admit it was a good movie,” he chuckled.

“Told you,” you smiled, leaning over to kiss him gently.

“Get a room boys,” you heard Toni call to you from the counter making Cheryl laugh.

“Whatever Topaz, grab your milkshakes and come join us,” you invited.

Toni looked to Cheryl, “What do you say bombshell, you wanna hang out with my friends?”

“Why the hell not,” Cheryl said.

Toni and Cheryl slipped into the booth across form you guys and Fangs instantly moved to grab a handful of fries from Toni’s basket.

“Get your own dude,” Toni laughed, swatting his hand away.

“Don’t be like that Toni I already ate all mine,” Fangs pouted.

“And he ate most of my fries too,” you added.

“A growing boy’s gotta eat,” Fangs said raising his hands in the air playfully.

You ordered Fangs another round of fries from Pop Tate and spent the rest of the night talking, laughing and just enjoying yourselves.


	8. No serpent stands alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning f-slur

You sat in Fangs lap on top of his motorcycle, making out before having to head to first period.

Some of the other Serpents were nearby, chatting and finishing up any last minute homework.

You were all minding your own business until you heard ‘southside scum’ being yelled out.

Then came the homophobic comments thrown directly at you and Fangs.

Pulling away from Fangs you looked to see it was Reggie and his numbskull crew of jocks laughing proudly of themselves.

“You have something to say to me Mantle,” Fangs shouted getting off the bike.

You grabbed his shoulder and held him back, “Fangs, babe don’t, he’s not worth it.”

“I didn’t take you as the type to like dick Fogarty but then again I guess anything goes in the southside,” Reggie snorted.

This time it took you, Sweet Pea and Jughead to hold Fangs back from going over there to beat Reggie to a pulp.

“Fuck off,” Toni told him.

“What did you say to me bitch?” Reggie questioned, now approaching you all.

“You really think this is a good idea Mantle,” you asked, the serpents surrounding you outnumbered the jocks two to one.

“If it means taking the trash out of my school then yeah,” he quipped, “you have anything to add to that fag,” he said pushing you.

That was the breaking point for Fangs as he punched Reggie right in the nose.

Reggie lunged for Fangs, sending them both to the ground, you and Toni tried to pull Reggie off of Fangs as the rest of the Serpents and the bulldogs began to fight.

Principal Weatherbee saw the altercation happening from his office and hurried out to the parking lot with campus security.

Everyone was separated but still riled up.

“That’s it, all of you Serpents have detention everyday afterschool for a week,” Weatherbee stated.

You and all your friends looked at him in shock.

“Mr. Weatherbee, Reggie started it,” you told him.

“I don’t care who started it Mr. Y/L/N, I told you all when you came to this school that I will not have any tolerance for gang violence.”

“And what about detention for them? They were apart of this too,” you said looking to Reggie who was smirking.

“I will deal with Mr. Mantle and company separately, now everyone get to class,” he announced.

“Have fun in detention snakes,” Reggie laughed as him and his friends walked off.

You turned to Fangs and dusted the dirt off his jacket, “you okay?”

“I’m fine, are you?” he asked.

“I’m alright,” you assured him.

“Mantle’s going to pay for what he called you.”

“What he said was messed up but please let it go Fangs, I don’t want you to get in any more trouble.”

“No, Fangs is right,” Sweet Pea said cutting in, “Mantle’s not gonna get away with the shit he said, no Serpent stand alone.”

“No Serpent stands alone,” the rest of the Serpents repeated after him.


	9. Jealous

When Fangs and the rest of the Serpents transferred to Riverdale High you were excited to be able to see your boyfriend now during school hours and not just on the weekends or when you could sneak in a date on a school night.

What you didn’t expect was for Fangs to start flirting with Kevin.

They would talk during class sure but you didn’t really notice until Fangs assisted Kevin during the musical.

They spent all their free time together, texted for hours on end and they didn’t exactly try to hide it.

If Fangs wanted to make you jealous then you knew how to make him feel the same way in return.

You started hanging out with Sweet Pea more and asked him to help you get initiated into the Serpents.

“Y/N, what the hell is this I’m hearing about you wanting to join the Serpents?” Fangs said after dragging you into an empty classroom.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Fangs,” you shrugged leaning up against a desk.

“Sweet Pea told me everything, you know I don’t want you getting involved with the Serpents,” he said angrily.

“I’m sure if it was Kevin you wouldn’t care,” you huffed.

“What does Kevin have anything to do with this?” Fangs said confused.

“Come on Fangs, I see you flirting with him all the time.”

“Flirting? You think I’m flirting with Kevin?” he laughed.

“What’s so funny,” you said annoyed.

“Y/N, I’m not flirting with Kevin.”

“Then why have you been spending so much time with him?” you questioned.

“Because of Joaquin.”

“Joaquin?”

“Yes Joaquin, he was my best friend before Sweet Pea, the first person I ever came out to and he helped me learn to accept myself, he was Kevin’s first love, he was special to both of us and we both miss him a lot,” Fangs explained.

“So you don’t have feelings for Kevin?”

“No I don’t, we spend most of our time talking about Joaquin. You are the only person I have feelings for,” he smiled, “and don’t tell Kevin but when Joaquin left he asked me to keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn’t get into any trouble.”

“I’m so sorry,” you apologized.

“It’s okay, I would have reacted the same way if I thought you were flirting with someone else,” he chuckled.

“I almost started flirting with Sweet Pea just to make you jealous,” you confessed.

“Oh please, Sweet Pea would never pick up on you flirting with him,” Fangs said making you laugh at how true that was, “but just to be clear, you’re not going to join the Serpents now right?”

“No, I couldn’t pull off a leather jacket and motorcycle riding persona like you do anyways,” you chuckled.

“Good ‘cause I’m serious Y/N, I don’t want you involved with any of the illegal shit some of the Serpents do and besides, if you had your own jacket I’d never get to see you in mine,” he smiled.

“Do you want to go to Pop’s afterschool? You can invite Kevin if you want, you know, keep him out of trouble,” you said playfully.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

“I’ll let him know, I love you Y/N,” he said kissing you chastely.

“I love you too Fangs.”


	10. Christmas movies and chill (nsfw)

“How have you never watched a Christmas movie?” You asked Fangs in disbelief over this shocking discovery.

“I’ve seen die hard,” he shrugged.

“Fangs that is not a Christmas movie.”

“It takes place over Christmas therefor, it is a Christmas movie,” Sweet Pea added to no surprise.

“At least let me show you elf, everyone loves elf its a classic,” you pleaded.

“Fine, fine, come over after school and we’ll watch elf,” Fangs said giving in.

“Great I’ll see you after school,” you said getting up from the table and walking away.

“You guys won’t make it to the end of the movie,” Sweet Pea chuckled.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Fangs said confused.

“You can spot the sexual tension between you two from a mile away, no way you’ll make it the ending credits without someone at least getting a handy,” he smirked.

“Shut up Pea,” Fangs said shaking his head.

When the last bell of the day rang you headed over to Fangs trailer.

He and Sweet Pea had ditched last period like they usually did so he was already home when you knocked on the door.

He let you inside, a fresh bowl of popcorn sitting on the coffee table and netflix turned on the tv.

You guys got situated on the couch, taking a hand full of popcorn as he started elf.

“You’re gonna love it,” you told him sticking some popcorn in your mouth.

Through the first half of the movie you heard Fangs laugh quietly a few times making you happy.

When the popcorn was gone he subtly scooted closer to you, a few minutes later putting his arm on the back of the couch behind you.

You took the opportunity to get a little bit closer to him, putting your hand on his thigh.

Fangs took a breath in, not expecting you to be so forward like this.

As the movie went on you started rubbing your thumb on the inside of his thigh, Fangs shifting in his seat.

Soon after you noticed a bulge appear in his jeans.

You retracted your hand not sure if you should be embarrassed or not.

“Keep going, if you want to of course,” Fangs said softly.

You put your hand back on his thigh, cautiously gliding it up to the appex of his jeans.

Cupping your hand you felt the bulge realizing you were now getting hard too.

Looking to Fangs he nodded and you unbuttoned his jeans, slipping your hand inside.

You rubbed the shaft of his cock through his boxers, Fangs sighing at the movement.

In a sudden rush of boldness you moved his cock out gulping at the sight of it.

You wrapped your hand around his cock, stroking slowly.

“That feels so good,” Fangs groaned.

You stroked a little bit faster, moving from the tip all the way down to the base.

Fangs threw his head back against the couch, shuting his eyes as you touched him.

“Shit,” he muttered under his breath.

You stroked faster and faster, seeing Fangs’ stomach tighten in anticipation.

With a few more strokes Fangs was spurtting into your hand, moaning loudly.

When he calmed down he turned to you with a gleam in his eyes.

“Can I return the favor?” He smiled.

“Please,” you mumbled.

Fangs reached over, undoing your jeans and getting right to it.

He stroked your hard cock, kissing your neck as he did so.

Leaning down he took the tip of your cock into his mouth catching you off guard.

“Fangs,” you groaned in pleasure.

He took more of you into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down.

His hand continued stroking the base of your cock, nearly overwhelming you.

“Oh fuck,” you grunted, your hips rocking up into him on thier own accord.

His tongue swirled around your cock and that’s what took you over the edge.

You came into his mouth Fangs riding you through it.

“Did we just netflix and chill?” You asked Fangs when he sat back up.

“More like Christmas movies and chill,” Fangs laughed.

He looked to his phone to see that he had a message from Sweet Pea that said ‘was i right?’

Fangs smiled and just sent him the middle finger emoji in response, tossing his phone to the side and settling back next to you.

You looked at him and asked, “so can we do this again sometime?”

“Oh we are definitely doing this again.”


	11. Comic book shoping headcanons

· Fangs has been reading comics since he was a kid

· his mom would give him $5 every other week to buy a new comic

· you first met him at the comic book shop

· and you spent your entire first date talking comics

· now you spend every Saturday there

· the shop owner is always happy to see you guys

· Fangs is an indie comics guy

· as much as he loves Marvel and DC he always prefers a good indie comic

· Boom!, Dark Horse, Valiant, IDW etc.

· but his favorite is Image

· Fangs’ favorite superhero is Captain America

· his all time favorite comic series is a tie between Deadly Class and Spawn

· Fangs has a soft spot for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

· for his birthday you got him a copy of issue number one and he teared up a little

· you and Fangs go to see every comic book related movie in theaters

· always giving each other recommendations to read

· and exchanging comics

· you guys can spend hours at the comic book shop

· sometimes Sweet Pea joins you

· and they end up arguing about which is better, Marvel or DC

· other comics Fangs loves

· Black Science, Cyberpunx, The Umbrella Academy, Red Hood and The Outlaws, Judge Dredd


	12. Being Kevin's twin brother and dating Fangs headcanons

· growing up you were always the trouble maker

· your dad was tougher on you then he was Kevin

· it was no surprise when you started hanging around the serpents one summer and introduced your brother to Fangs Fogarty, your boyfriend

· Joaquin is your best friend

· you were actually the one who encouraged Joaquin to hit on Kevin at the drive in

· your dad isn’t that fond of either of your relationships

· “both my boys dating serpents… Great”

· but he knows Fangs and Joaquin aren’t the worst serpents around

· double dates all the time

· you all went to see Love, Simon together

· being in the front row of the musical with Joaquin to support Fangs and Kevin

· coaxing Kevin into sneaking out past curfew to see Fangs and Joaquin

· When Fangs get shot Kevin is there to comfort you

· Kevin always having to be the voice of reason for your crazy schemes

· Fangs and Joaquin on the other hand are always the devil on your shoulder urging you on

· big hangs outs with the four of you plus Toni and Cheryl

· Sweet Pea being the seventh wheel

· until he gets a boyfriend and finally gets to be part of a couple

· Fangs taught you how to ride a motorcycle

· you tried to teach Kevin but he’d rather be on the back of Joaquin’s bike than in control of one


	13. uniform (nsfw)

Fangs definitely didn’t want to wear the Riverdale high uniform Weatherbee was making the Serpents dress in but after the reaction he got from you he would wear it every day if you wanted him to

You first saw him, Sweet Pea and Toni at the staircase in the main hallway when you walked inside.

Sweet Pea and Toni were sitting on the stairs with Fangs standing in front of them.

Then you looked down and noticed his ass in those khaki slacks

It gave you an instant boner.

You scurried over to them, tugging on Fangs belt loop.

“Sorry guys i need to borrow Fangs.”

Sweet Pea and Toni didn’t give it a second thought just went on with thier conversation.

You dragged Fangs into an empty classroom and pushed him up against a desk

“What’s gotten into you? Not that I’m complaining,” he chuckled when you started nipping at his neck.

“God your ass looks so good in those pants,” you groaned kissing him hard.

“Really? ‘Cause i think they’re pretty lame,” Fangs muttered in between kisses.

“Oh they are,” you laughed, “but somehow they do wonders for you… Your cock looks pretty nice too.”

You cupped Fangs through the pants making him moan.

Undoing his belt and turning him around you bent him over the desk.

Pushing his pants down to his ankles you quickly free’d your own hard cock and gave it a few strokes.

You teased Fangs with the tips of your fingertips to make sure he was ready for you.

When he felt relaxed enough you pushed the tip of your cock inside him, letting him adjust before going all the way in.

Fangs gripped the edge of the desk as you started thrusting.

“Oh shit,” he grunted, “faster.”

So you went faster.

You held onto his hips picking up your pace, the desk under him shaking with every movement.

“Oh fuck I’m gonna cum,” he moaned.

He stroked his cock fervently, cumming onto the desk.

Within seconds you were cumming inside him.

“Fuck Fangs,” you said slowing down.

You were about to pull out but Fangs stopped you, “not yet.”

You stilled for a moment, hearing Fangs ragged breathing.

“One more,” he said bluntly.

“You sure you can handle it,” you said kissing the back of his neck.

“Y/N please,” he begged.

You happily returned to your previous actions, thrusting roughly into him.

This time you eventually reached around, gripping his cock in your hand.

“Come on Fangs you said you wanted to cum again,” you whispered in his ear.

That was all he needed to cum for the second time.

“On your knee’s,” you told him.

Fangs let you pull out of him before kneeling in front of you.

He wrapped his lips around your cock, bobbing his head up and down.

It didn’t take long for you to cum, it never did when Fangs was working his magic on you.

Fangs licked his lips, getting back to his feet.

“You want to ditch today,” he said biting his lip.

“Don’t you have a history test third period?” You chuckled.

“Probably but I’d rather spend today fucking you,” he grinned.


	14. Fangs bottoming headcanons (nsfw)

· Fangs is a total bottom

· he can take a pounding at any given moment

· he will let you fuck him anywhere and everywhere

· on the pool table at the Wyrm afterhours

· the school bathroom

· the back of your car

· there was that one time behind his trailer where FP nearly caught you

· he always has lube and condoms on hand

· when you’re alone at either of your places he walks around in nothing but his underwear to turn you on

· and not his usual boxers

· he has special underwear that barely covers anything

· Toni may or may not have helped him pick them out

· he loves when you put him on his hands and knees

· and fuck him until he can’t walk

· you can’t count how many times you’ve had him bent over a hard surface

· or how many handprints he’s left in the fogged up glass door of the shower

· Sweet Pea always assumed Fangs was a top

· the look on his face when he found out Fangs was actually a bottom was priceless


	15. Sexting headcanons (nsfw)

· Fangs loves sexting

· he’ll sext you whenever he’s horny

· which is all the time

· you’ll get texts at 2 in the morning

· “can’t sleep, need something to dream about”

· so you’ll send him a pic of you shirtless in bed

· and you’ll get a pic of him hard in return

· he loves sending you pictures after he finished a workout

· or when he’s all sweaty from playing basketball with Sweet Pea

· he makes sure the pictures show off his biceps

· and his shorts are pulled down just enough to tease his hips and v lines

· sometimes you’ll be in the middle of class and get a video from him

· it’ll be of him jerking off in the bathroom

· you immediately ask the teacher to use the bathroom

· Fangs gets super into phone sex

· the sounds you make when you’re jerking off drive him wild


End file.
